Mud motors are powerful generators used in drilling operations to turn a drill bit, generate electricity, and the like. The speed and torque produced by a mud motor is affected by the design of the mud motor and the flow of mud (drilling fluid) into the mud motor. Motors can stall and suffer speed variations as a consequence of loading and drill string motion. Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods for controlling the operation of a mud motor.